It's All Fun And Games
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Hazama was still stressed out about that particular incident which involved Terumi, and since he was unable to challenge the students in Combat Class anymore, all thanks to Glynda Goodwitch, he decides to get his mind off things by doing a bunch of random activities with a certain rabbit faunus. However, things might not end well for the two.


**Welcome to It's All Fun And Games! The sequel to A Bit Of Stress Relief And A Small Encounter!**

 **I actually planned to post this up yesterday, but Christmas Special II was top priority. And just so you guys know, I was this close to abandoning it. But I actually managed to shock myself by discovering how fast I could actually write when I put my mind into it.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank Flashback Trip Syndrome for the amazing idea, and would also like to wish him good luck with his college. Be sure to study hard over there, and thanks for coming up with the title! And I would also like to thank moki0316 for moving my ass with his amazing review. Again. Seriously, I need a shove instead of a push these days. Stupid me.**

 **By the way, moki0316 has written a RWBY X BlazBlue story for the holiday, which is tilted Happy Victory Day! I haven't read it yet, but do him a favor and check it out!**

 **And before we begin our little journey into the land of fiction, I would like to give you guys one warning. Hazama is very OOC in this, mostly at the end there. That is all.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"Damn it..."

He kept reminding himself that he wasn't nervous. Nope. Not nervous at all. In fact, he was stressed out, and nervous was an entirely different thing.

But more importantly, why should he be nervous? It's not like he was being hunted down by a certain white-haired criminal wielding a large sword or anything.

Even though he wished that was the case.

Hazama gave a light sigh, and entered the classroom.

"Mister Hazama. I am glad that you could make it," Glynda greeted him with a glare, riding crop in hand.

Okay, scratch that, he was a _little_ nervous. And only a little.

Anyone who said otherwise would find their heads flying.

"H-Hi."

Hazama cursed himself at how pathetic he sounded.

Each and every student in class turned to him, and he could see how scared they were. Those pathetic sacks of shit.

Excluding Velvet, of course.

And he'd stop calling them that the moment he'd find a worthy opponent.

"My apologies for being late." Hazama scratched the back of his neck, face turned to the side. "I was...busy, with things."

Glynda hummed, eyeing the artificial human up and down. After a long while, the woman turned to her students and adjusted her glasses. "Let us begin," she announced.

Hazama took the chance and glared at the back of the woman's head, and the look on his face showed that he wanted nothing more but to shove that riding crop down her throat. It was very clear that he disliked being pushed around, by a woman no less.

Some of the students who saw this were surprised, while others find it amusing. In fact, around half the students in class gasped in shock when Hazama flipped the bird at the strict Huntress.

Glynda, who had been busy tapping a few things on her scroll, looked to her students with an eyebrow raised. She took note of the shocked looks across each of their faces, but their eyes weren't exactly on _her_ , which left her confused. The woman furrowed her brows, before scowling when she was done piecing it all together.

Hazama immediately lowered his hand when Glynda turned her head towards him, and he faked a small smile and waved at her. The scowl on her face almost made him laugh. Almost.

He wasn't planning on killing himself just yet. Where's the fun in that?

Glynda turned away from him with a huff, annoyed. Though, she still kept her eyes on him, just in case if he was up to something.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **-IIXII-**

"I can't believe that bitch used me as a freakin' dummy!" Hazama exclaimed, slamming his left hand down onto the table. "Is she _trying_ to set me off!?"

"Well, you _did_ gave her the middle finger," Velvet pointed out, poking her salad with her fork. "It's rude, y'know. Besides, it's not like Team JNPR managed to land a single hit on you or anything during Combat Class. You were pretty fast back there."

The two were at the dining hall currently, occupying a table. Velvet was having a glass of orange juice and a salad, and to Hazama's surprise, she seemed to hate carrots. The look on her face when he laughed out loud was priceless. Hazama, on the other hand, simply chose a bowl filled with boiled eggs, and oddly enough it reminded Velvet a lot of the time when she first met Kval.

"But she specifically ordered me to _not_ fight back. I dislike being told how to fight my battles, and anyone who says otherwise would find my knives in their eye sockets," Hazama said, unamused. "The thought of me acting as some sort of dummy pisses me off..."

"It's okay, Hazama. It's all over now." Velvet took a boiled egg from his bowl and decided to comfort him by holding it out to his mouth. "Just remember to finish your meal." She giggled.

Hazama stared at the boiled egg in her hand, and simply took a large bite out of it with his arms crossed. He still didn't look all that happy, though. "Whatever..." he grumbled.

They were receiving a lot of attention from the other students, however, simply because it's an uncommon sight to see a student and a professor sitting at the same table chatting like close friends, in the dining hall no less. Hell, there're even a few weird rumors going on about the two, but whether they were true or not, no one knows.

Also, one thing was certain.

The glares and sour looks Velvet had been receiving from the female students for the past three minutes has increased rapidly.

"So, what are you planning to do later?" Velvet asked, smiling.

Hazama shook his head, eyes opening slightly. "Well, since I can't beat the crap out of the students in Combat Class with Miss Hardass breathing down my neck, I'm better off observing others in the dining hall."

"That was rude," Velvet scolded, "If she'd hear you, then you'd be in all sorts of trouble."

"Like I care." Hazama smirked, waving his hand dismissively. "It's not like she'll hear me or anything. The woman is probably scowling her students to death in her other class right now."

Velvet pouted, and went back to eating her salad in peaceful silence.

Hazama followed the girl's example and began eating his meal as well, being silent the entire time. However, an idea crossed his mind, and he snapped his fingers and was about to exclaim something, only to choke on the egg he had been chewing.

"Gah!" He coughed, which earned him Velvet's full attention, along with the attention of a few others who were seated nearby. Hazama slammed his fist into his chest a couple of times, but it did nothing to make the situation any better. "V-Velvet...help me! H-Hurry!"

"U-Uh..." Velvet looked to Hazama up and down, unsure of what she should be doing in this situation. With no ideas in mind, she simply balled up her right hand into a fist, and threw a punch into his gut. "Yah!"

Hazama turned away from Velvet and coughed out whatever that's left in his mouth onto the cold floor, earning countless of disgusted looks from nearby students. Though, he couldn't care less about them.

"I-I...I did it!" Velvet exclaimed, smiling.

"Guh..." Hazama let out a groan as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and decided to give the faunus girl a thumbs up as thanks.

"Man, that new professor is disgusting," a male student nearby muttered to his friends, only to scream like a little girl when a silver knife came flying in and stuck itself onto his table. "Eep!"

Too bad Glynda Goodwitch saw the whole thing.

 **-IIXII-**

"For the last time, Miss Goodwitch, it's not my fault." Hazama folded his arms and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, which was pretty hard in his case.

"It is _always_ your fault." Glynda scowled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"He pissed his pants, so what?" Hazama argued, "The little brat insulted me, a professor, so I had to take action. Was that so wrong? Pitiful students such as him should be taught a lesson, y'know."

"Is that so?" Glynda crossed her arms. "Well, the way I see it, you handled the situation rather poorly. And worst of all, that student which you had assaulted? He was a transfer student from Vacuo! What do you think the kingdom would say if they hear any of this?"

"I don't know, and frankly," Hazama leaned forward, and glared at her. "I don't care."

The atmosphere grew tense, and Velvet was unsure if she should leave the two to settle things on their own, or just stay and prevent anyone from dying.

"L-Let's stop fighting," Velvet squeaked out, sweating bullets all the while. "Please?"

The two professors turned to Velvet, and it was hard to say no to that adorable face of hers. And so, the two came to a decision and sighed in unison.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Glynda decided to give Hazama one final glare, which he gladly returned, and walked away. Thus, leaving the artificial human and the rabbit faunus alone in the quiet and empty hallway.

"The nerve of that damn woman," Hazama grumbled under his breath. "One day, I'll shove a bunch of ice cubes down her cleavage or something..."

Velvet blushed, mouth hung open.

He looked to her, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Y-You..." She pointed at his face, cheeks reddening. "You pervert! Pervert!"

"A pervert? Me?" The artificial human rolled his eyes. "As if I'd stoop so low as to date that harlot."

Velvet was about to scold him for insulting Professor Goodwitch, but upon realising that he was still stressed out, she decided against it. Instead, she sighed and tapped the man on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"What?"

"Why on Remnant did you choke yourself back in the dining hall?" she asked, giggling. "I'm sorry, but I find it funny."

"Well, I find your hatred towards carrots highly amusing _and_ hilarious," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"H-Hey!" She glared at him.

"Speaking of which," Hazama snapped his fingers. "I just found a good way to keep my mind off things!"

Velvet cocked an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

Hazama proceeded to fold his arms with a small smirk, and chuckled.

"Playing darts."

The rabbit faunus stared at him through half-lidded eyes, unsure of what to make of his idea. All she could do right now was shake her head and sigh, which annoyed him slightly.

"Hey, at least I'm trying." He huffed.

 **-IIXII-**

"And that is the reason why you should _always_ have a weapon by your side," Doctor Oobleck explained, "I made a mistake at that time, and because of that, I nearly died. Nearly." A small smile appeared on his face. "And to this day, I still owe him for everything."

The students in class whispered to one another, amazed. Normally, they would sleep in class simply because it was hard to understand the words coming out of Oobleck's mouth, but today was different. The man himself decided to tell them one of his tales as a Huntsman.

The reason to that?

Oobleck had no idea. He just felt like it.

But this was _way_ better than listening to Professor Port. Ten times better, to be exact.

Hazama, who had his back against the wall with his arms folded, rolled his eyes at the man's tale. "I doubt the old man could fight..." Just then, his eyes landed on the thermos on Oobleck's desk. He eyed the item for a brief moment, but then, an idea crossed his mind. "Well...that could actually work."

"As you can see, class," Oobleck began, not at all noticing Hazama, "it is also important to bring an extra supply of water when you are about to head out on a dangerous mission. Do not make the same mistake as I did."

While Oobleck was going at it, and oddly enough gaining most of the students' attention, Hazama had pulled out a handful of knives from his coat.

"This will do nicely," the artificial human said to himself. He cracked an eye open, and swiftly threw one of his knives at the innocent thermos. Sadly though, he missed, and the knife was stuck onto the wall instead. "Oh? What is this?"

Hazama threw another knife at the thermos, but to his surprise, the knife flew right past it. He squinted his eyes, and proceeded to throw another one, but was baffled when the knife missed its mark.

"What in the world?" he muttered. "Preposterous!"

Hazama prepared four knives in each hand, and immediately threw the ones in his left at the thermos. Only for each of them to fly right past it.

He was practically fuming at this point.

"Oh you're gonna get it now, you little shit!" Hazama yelled out.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble there, Mister Hazama."

Hazama froze, and slowly turned his head to where the voice came from.

Oobleck stood there with his arms folded, and judging by the look on his face, he didn't seem too happy. Though, who would be happy upon seeing the sight of their favorite beverage being attacked by someone?

"I can explain," Hazama quickly said, hiding the knives in his right hand behind his back. "There was a bug on your thermos, so I decided to...kill it, for you. No need to thank me." The fact that he said all that with a straight face was downright amazing.

Oobleck lowered his glasses in order to glare at Hazama. "For your information, Mister Hazama, I was the one who kept my thermos safe from your knives. And to be honest, I do not appreciate you attacking my beverage."

"But there was a bug," Hazama said with the same straight face from before, which caused Velvet, who was seated next to Dove, to bury her face in her hands. "And pray tell, how did you do that?"

Oobleck's glare hardened. "Need I remind you that I'm fast?"

An awkward silence filled the classroom.

"Oh yeah..."

"Mister Hazama," Oobleck took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "Just what on Remnant were you up to?"

"I was..."

Hazama spared a brief glance towards Velvet, then focused his attention back to Oobleck.

"...playing a game of darts?"

Velvet facepalmed so hard that she might've cracked her skull and killed a bunch of her brain cells just because of doing so.

Oobleck stared at him, blinking a couple of times in utter confusion. "With knives, instead of darts?"

"Well, as you can see, I couldn't find any darts." Hazama shrugged. "I'm not at fault here. Now if you'll excuse me," As fast as lightning, he turned his attention back to the innocent thermos and threw the remaining knives in his right hand at it. "I got points to score!"

Funnily enough, each and every one of the knives missed, much to his shock.

And Hazama had a sinking suspicion that Oobleck was the one responsible for it.

Suddenly, the classroom's door opened, revealing none other than Professor Glynda Goodwitch in all her glory.

"Doctor Oobleck-"

The knives flew right past the strict woman's head, and countless of gasps could be heard from the students. Hell, judging by the shocked look across his face, Oobleck was probably one of them.

All Velvet could do in that moment was stare at Hazama, horrified at the turn of events that happened.

An eerie silence filled the cold air.

"Mister Hazama..." Glynda muttered, staring directly into the man's eyes with murderous intent. "I demand an explanation. This instant."

"Uh..." was all Hazama could come up with.

Without warning, images of his life flashed before his eyes, and all Hazama could do at that moment was stand there like a complete idiot, and it seemed that the woman was intent on ripping all his guts out.

Looks like this was going to be the end of his tale. And to be honest, it had been a pretty fun ride. Despite not being able to kill Terumi.

Though, he never really had the chance to tell Kval how much of a wuss he looked like with his hair down like that.

And also tell Velvet how adorable her rabbit ears were, not to mention her eyes.

"Nope. Not happening."

In one swift movement, Hazama made a gigantic hole in the wall with his green serpents and immediately ran out, not really caring about the consequences of his actions.

And he could've sworn he heard Glynda yelling out and cursing his name back in the classroom. Not that he cared, of course.

"Now that was a close one," Hazama muttered, sweating bullets all the while.

 **-IIXII-**

Hazama was pissed off.

Not only did he had to run for his dear life every time he bumped into Glynda in the hallways, or any other places for that matter, but he was now technically back to where he started.

The dining hall.

And he was bored out of his mind.

And to be honest, Hazama was still stressed out about Terumi, but now he needed to deal with _this_? Really? This was not what he had signed up for.

"I'm still upset at you," Velvet mumbled, who was seated across from him at the table. "What you did back there was terrible."

"So?" Hazama turned to glare at her. "It's not my fault that you are."

The faunus rolled her eyes, but then an unfamiliar voice reached her ears.

"What on Remnant is Professor Hazama doing sitting at the same table as that freak? Disgusting."

Thanks to her enhanced hearing, Velvet managed to hear each and every word quite clearly. Her rabbit ears drooped, and shortly after the look of sadness took over her face, which unintentionally caught the artificial human's attention.

"Velvet? Is something the matter?" Hazama asked, one eye cracking open.

The faunus girl shook her head, eyes downcast. "It's nothing."

Despite what she said, Hazama knew that something was afoot. He began to scan their surroundings for something, anything, that could be the cause of Velvet's sudden change in behavior.

And seemed to him that he found it.

Or to be more accurate, _them_.

"What's this?"

Four male students sat at a table nearby, and from what he could tell, the four seemed to be giving Velvet, his favorite student, glares and sour looks. Hell, the assholes were even whispering to one another, and for some unknown reason, it made his blood boil.

Hazama was about to stomp his way towards the group of brats, but Velvet managed to stop him by placing her hand atop his. The girl looked to him, and shook her head.

"Just leave them be," she muttered.

"But why?" he inquired, confused. "If I were you, then I'd tear their throats apart."

Velvet avoided his gaze, fidgeting in her seat. "I just don't want to make things worst. Please, you have to understand."

Hazama stared at her face, before a small sigh escaped his lips. He leaned himself back and folded his arms, eyes closed.

"It must be hard for you," he muttered.

The girl went silent.

He had learned the history of the faunus people from Oobleck just yesterday, and oddly enough, they were a lot similar like the beastkins back in his own world. However, it was rather difficult to tell the difference between a faunus and a beastkin, but from what he had heard from Oobleck, faunus only have _one_ animal trait, unlike beastkins.

He looked to Velvet's rabbit ears, and a faint smile played across his lips. But just like that, it vanished.

Hazama also remembered Doctor Oobleck telling him about faunus being treated like a bunch of animals, which ended up with the two races, humans and faunus, waging war against each other. A lot of lives were lost in the dark ages.

He should really consider himself lucky that he wasn't human. He was an _artificial_ human, so he could say that he was different, if only for a bit.

"Hey, you see that? I think that freak is being punished by the new professor. Just look at her face! She doesn't seem too happy to be there."

"What did you think she do?"

"Don't ask me, idiot. Eating a bunch of carrots in the hallways, probably?"

Hazama balled up his hands into fists, but his expression remained calm. He may not look like it, but he was currently using all his power to restrain himself from sending the two brats flying through the dining hall's roof. If he did that, then Velvet would be _very_ unhappy.

And for the record, just watching Velvet getting countless of insults thrown her way was really pissing him off more than he already was. If this kept going further, then the old man would probably have to deal with a murder case.

"It's fine, Hazama," Velvet assured the artificial human, smiling slightly. "I'm used to it."

Hazama eyed the two students with murderous intent without them noticing, but suddenly, a thought entered his mind.

If Velvet didn't want him to harm others, then he's better off focusing his attention on how to make _her_ feel better.

And besides, this could also get him to clear his head, if only for a bit.

"Hey Velvet?"

"Yes?" She looked to him.

He smirked. "Do you know how to dance?"

Ren narrowed his eyes and quickly turned to them, who was seated a few tables away along with the rest of his teammates.

The faunus girl raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, confused. She tilted her head cutely, and answered, "I know a little bit. Why?"

"I see." The man's smirk grew upon hearing her answer, and he proceeded to lift himself up from his seat and bowed. "Miss Scarlatina, would you care to dance with yours truly?"

Most of the students nearby saw this, and were obviously confused. They whispered to one another, eager to see what the new professor was trying to do.

Velvet didn't know what to expect. She knew that Hazama was up to something the moment he asked that question, but this? She wasn't prepared. All she could do in that moment was stare at him with a bright blush on her face, mouth hung open.

Ren squinted his eyes from the distance, observing them.

"I-I uh..." Velvet began, "N-Now? I-I mean," She looked around her. "people are watching..."

"Velvet my dear," Hazama winked and proceeded to take her by the hand, pulling her up from her seat. The girl accidentally bumped into his chest, and he can't help but enjoy the embarrassed look which was visible across her face. "I don't give a damn," he whispered.

Countless of gasps from female students all around them were heard, no doubt that they were shocked.

"B-B-But we're in public!" Velvet squeaked out, her face as red as a fresh tomato. "I-I can't dance like this!"

"Just take it smoothly," Hazama assured, one eye cracking open. He led Velvet and himself to the floor, and began to dance as countless of students from around watched them in utter amazement. Hell, some of the students were even beginning to cheer and whistle at the lovely sight.

"Hazama," Velvet hissed with her face still red, eyes not meeting his. "w-what are you up to?"

Hazama chuckled, and simply answered with, "Nothing bad."

Before Velvet could even come up with a reply, Hazama took this particular moment to spin her around, much to the faunus' surprise. With his dance partner already spun around, Hazama gracefully pulled Velvet back to him once more, which ended up with her bumping into his chest. Again.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked somewhat teasingly, smiling.

"Embarrassed..." was all that she answered with.

"Ren!?" Nora called out in the distance.

Out of nowhere, Ren came jumping over table after table towards the two dance partners, much to everyone's surprise and shock. He proceeded to jump over the last table, spin in the air, and land himself down onto the floor.

"Oh? What's this?" Hazama looked to Ren, utterly confused. "What can I do for you, Mister Ren?"

Ren slowly turned his head to Hazama, eyes narrowing dangerously as he folded his arms. He held his head high in order to make himself look intimidating, and said, "I'm afraid that I can't allow this to happen, Professor Hazama."

Velvet stared at the silent boy. "Eh?"

Hazama locked eyes with Ren, and he immediately understood the message.

"Are you seriously going to challenge me...to a dance-off?" Hazama stepped away from Velvet and faced Ren, not at all noticing the disappointed look which appeared across the faunus' face. "So you actually think that you're a better dancer, than _me_? Some sort of hotshot? Well I don't know what you've been smoking, kid, but challenge accepted."

Ren smirked upon hearing the man's words, which earned himself a loud gasp from Nora.

"B-But Ren rarely smirks! What is this!?" Nora exclaimed with widened eyes, pulling at her own hair as she did so. "Impossible! Why now all of a sudden!?"

"Dammit Nora!" Jaune yelled out. He grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Get a grip on yourself!"

Pyrrha, who was standing right next to Jaune and Nora, couldn't resist the urge to chuckle nervously at the turn of events. All she did was shrug, and later said, "I...honestly have no idea what's going on."

Back to Ren and Hazama, the air around them grew tense. It was like a battle between two Gods, and the only problem was that the fighting haven't even started yet.

The students all around watched the two intently, as they were eager to see who would make the first move. However, each and every one of them gasped in utter surprise when Hazama suddenly threw his fedora up into the air.

Ren squinted his eyes, observing his opponent's every move.

"I'll make sure you regret this, kid," Hazama said, eyeing him as if he was nothing but prey. "Count on it."

"Enough talk, Professor Hazama. Now, show me-" Ren wanted to say, but was unfortunately interrupted by a woman's voice, which made his blood run cold.

"What on Remnant is happening here!?"

Hazama immediately froze in his spot when the familiar voice reached his ears, sweat trickling down his forehead. He slowly turned his head to where the voice came from, just in time for him to see a bunch of students moving away from a scowling Glynda Goodwitch.

A bad sign.

The strict Huntress allowed her eyes to roam over the faces of nervous students, before they finally settled themselves on the face of a certain green-haired vessel. The scowl on her face deepened, and her Aura flared. "You...have been causing nothing but trouble."

Hazama cleared his throat and stood straight, eyes closing. "Miss Goodwitch, I know that you are currently upset, but I can-"

"I do not want to hear it, Mister Hazama."

Hazama was planning to say something, anything, that could possibly calm the Huntress down, but decided against it when some sort of purple energy engulfed his entire frame. And with this, he was slowly being lifted off the floor, but despite that, his only reaction to all this was to simply sigh.

"I can never get used to this..." muttered Hazama.

In one swift movement, Glynda sent the artificial human flying through the roof of the dining hall with her riding crop, effectively shocking all the students around her.

"The next time I see that good for nothing man..." Glynda muttered, shoulders shaking in pure rage. "...there will be hell to pay. No matter what."

 **-IIXII-**

A painful groan escaped his lips.

"Dammit..."

Hazama lifted himself off the ground, and proceeded to dust off his clothes while grumbling something under his breath. He decided to scan his surroundings in order to know where that good for nothing bitch had sent him. He then took note of the Beacon Tower, which reminded him of the time when Ozpin had asked him countless of those pointless questions.

Speaking of the old man, is it possible to complain about Glynda nearly ending his life?

"I swear, if I get pushed around one more time, I'm going to kill someone," growled Hazama. "With Miss Hardass being such a bitch, how can I even live like this?"

The artificial human walked around the Beacon Tower, angered at all the things which he had to endure ever since he got here. He had a bitch watching his every move, had to deal with the thought of Terumi plotting something at this very moment, and worst of all, he couldn't relieve any of his stress because Beacon Academy was making him _even_ _more_ stressed out.

"Just days ago, I was about to kill Amaterasu. I was standing on top of the damn world. And look where I am now! Looking after a bunch of brats, and getting my ass yelled and whipped by some arrogant bitch with a riding crop..."

Turning towards one of the large pillars holding up the tower, Hazama raised his boot.

"To hell with it!"

And promptly implanted a boot-shaped indent into the structure.

The artificial human balled up his hands into fists, as all the stress inside nearly made him want to go on a killing spree. However, he decided to inhale, think about boiled eggs, and then exhale in order to calm himself.

"I should do something else to pass the time...lest I want to end up killing someone."

Just then, an idea entered his mind.

But if he was being honest with himself, the idea itself was rather stupid. Though, it was better than nothing.

"Ouroboros."

A small black portal appeared, and out came his Ouroboros chain. Hazama smiled at the sight of his trusted weapon, before summoning another portal in the distance.

Ouroboros turned to the second black portal, and slowly entered its head inside, leaving its long chain to hang as some sort of rope.

"I always wanted to try this. Fortunately, Terumi isn't around to see me." Hazama gave a small chuckle. He tapped his foot a couple of times, and suddenly, the chain began to move around on its own.

And with that, Hazama began to play a small game of jump rope using his Nox Nyctores. And to his surprise, it was actually pretty nice and relaxing.

"I should do this more often."

A few minutes flew by in a blink of an eye, and Hazama was getting pretty good at the game. Heck, he even began to count how many times he jumped just so he could remember his score.

Maybe he could rub it in Kval's face later on.

"Hazama!"

Hazama made a fatal mistake of turning his head away from the game when the familiar voice called out his name, which ended up with him accidentally tripping himself. "Shit!" he cursed, falling down onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh no! I-I'm sorry!"

Hazama gave a small sigh, and went back up to his feet while dusting off his clothes. "What can I do for you, Velvet? I'm busy."

Velvet, who was standing a few feet away from him, stomped her right foot like an angered child. "You've been sent flying through a roof, and _that's_ your reaction!? How can you be so calm after going through something like that?"

Hazama went back to his Ouroboros chain and continued his game, answering Velvet's question with, "I have my ways. You wouldn't understand, really."

The faunus girl went wide-eyed at what the man was doing. She took a few steps forward and called out, "A-And what on Remnant were you doing!? That's dangerous!"

"Trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing," Hazama assured, shrugging off her concern for his well-being. "I won't die or anything. Hell, this thing here is my very own weapon. Besides, this is my first time doing this, so the least you could do is give me a few words of support."

"I'll give you those words of support once you've stopped playing this dangerous game," Velvet told him, pouting.

"Lighten up a bit, will you? I'm almost at my high score." Hazama spared her a brief glance. "I'll be done in a couple of minutes. Just sit back and eat a carrot or something. You worry too much, and if I were being honest, that is going to be the death of you one day," he teased, not aware of how much those words really effected her.

Velvet stood in her spot in silence, eyes hidden under her hair. Slowly, she balled up her hands into fists, gritting her teeth.

Her shoulders shook.

"Why...?"

How can he be so calm and carefree after all the beating Professor Goodwitch had given him?

How can he completely disregard all the opinions others had on him so easily?

Why does he keep smiling and act so freely?

"Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this," Hazama murmured.

And most of all, why was she the exact opposite?

Why couldn't she be more like him, instead of how she currently is?

Velvet would never admit it, but deep down inside, she knew that she was somewhat jealous of him. She had always been a sensitive and nervous person ever since she was a child, so it wasn't her fault for being born that way.

"It isn't fair..."

Hazama looked to her, perplexed. He could've sworn that she had said something. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

Hazama had expected an answer from Velvet, but he wasn't expecting her to walk up towards one of the two portals with an unhappy expression. From what he could see judging by the look in her eyes, she seemed frustrated about something.

"Velvet? Are you feeling well?"

Without warning, Velvet reached out and grabbed the chain in order to finally put an end to Hazama's little dangerous game.

But unfortunately, upon touching the chain, things did not go well for her, _or_ her mind.

"Oh shit!" Hazama exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Velvet remained silent, however, as her grip around the chain tightened.

 _"You shitty rabbit!"_

She flinched.

 _"Go back to your hole and die for all we care! Scram!"_

 _"B-But I..."_

 _"You want us to be friends? Sorry, but I don't really have a thing for animals."_

 _"I-I just..."_

 _"What are you looking at, freak?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry..."_

 _"Hey, look at her. Do you think she'll make a noise when someone pulls at her ears?"_

 _"N-No...please..."_

 _"You like that, you little freak? I got plenty more where that came from."_

 _"P-Please stop..."_

 _"You're disgusting. Get out of my sight."_

 _"I-I'm begging you..."_

 _"Stay away from me, you animal!"_

 _"P-Please...stop it..."_

 _"Why don't you just eat a carrot instead of bothering us? You're getting annoying."_

 _"Stop..."_

 _"Velvet!"_

 _"I said stop!"_

"Velvet!"

Her eyes shot wide open. She took note of Hazama, who was currently holding her shoulders with worry etched across his features.

"You feeling alright?" Hazama examined her face, but was unprepared when the girl suddenly fell to her knees. "Whoa there! I got you!" He quickly reached out to help her up, only to see her flinch when touched. "Velvet?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks, and sobs were heard.

In that moment, Hazama knew he fucked up. Big time.

"V-Velvet?" he called out, "It's me, Hazama."

Velvet quickly stood up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, much to Hazama's surprise.

"Hey! Come back!" The artificial human was about to chase after her, but stopped himself when a voice yelled out his name from behind.

And she was seriously the very last person he needed to deal with right now.

"Mister Hazama! Just what on Remnant did you do to Miss Scarlatina!? And why was she crying?"

Hazama balled up his hands into fists, eyes brightly glowing. _What the hell is she even doing here?_ he thought.

"Ozpin will not approve of this, and I hope that you are fully aware of that."

He gritted his teeth.

"I honestly do not know what went through his mind when he recruited you, and I-"

"Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda furrowed her brows, and later glared at the man's back. "What is it?"

"Do me a small favor."

She scoffed. "Requesting a favor at a time like this is-"

"And shut the hell up!"

Glynda didn't know how it happened.

But she actually flinched.

"I am sick, and tired, of your fucking attitude..."

Hazama slowly turned his head towards her, and the ever-present smile on his face wasn't there. It was replaced with the look of pure rage.

"I am _this close_ to ripping your head apart right now, so I suggest you shut that hole, before I get over there and do it for you."

Glynda challenged the man with a sharp glare. She was clearly not making any move to back down just yet. "And what if I refuse?"

Upon hearing those words, Hazama's green hair immediately spiked up, which made him resemble a lot like Terumi. "That was your only chance, you insufferable little bitch."

Glynda's eyes widened a bit at the sudden change in his appearance. If she was intimidated by this, then she did a _very_ poor job at hiding it, and this was Glynda Goodwitch of all people. "W-What are-"

"Let me show you how actual nightmares look like, Miss Goodwitch."

 **-IIXII-**

Somewhere inside one of the gardens in Beacon Academy, sitting under a tree and crying her eyes out, was Velvet. Luckily, no one was there to witness the sight of her crying, and even if someone _did_ see her, then she probably wouldn't have cared either way.

She had other things to deal with.

"W-Why...?" she whimpered. "W-What did I do wrong?"

Apparently, those memories were too much for her to handle. Each and every one of them brought back the pain which they've caused, and she never would've thought that one day she'd experience them all at once. Hell, the fact that she was still conscious was a miracle.

She had always wondered why the world was such a cruel place when she was a child back in the day, but as time moved on, and when she finally got older, Velvet had learned that some questions were just too impossible to answer. So at some point, she had stopped questioning things and began to accept them the way they were.

But if only the humans knew how it felt like to be discriminated by others, then they'd probably understand.

Velvet hugged her legs closer to her chest and hid her face, hoping that she would just pass out in the next ten seconds from exhaustion. That's all that she wanted.

But sometimes, things were just not meant to be.

"Hey."

She flinched.

"You still crying?"

His voice was gentle, and she could sense a bit of guilt somewhere in there.

"I apologise that you had to...experience all that. I should've warned you about my weapon beforehand, and all the negative effects it causes to others."

Silence filled the air.

And then a sigh was heard.

"Come on Velvet, look at me. I won't ask much, but it's the least you could do for me, right?"

Slowly, Velvet moved her head up to face him, and was immediately startled at his disheveled appearance. His clothes were tattered, cuts and bruises were visible all across his body, and were those bloodstains?

"W-What...happened to you?" Velvet asked, shocked. "Y-You look like you were mauled by an Ursa."

"You could say a _female_ Ursa," Hazama tried to joke, but failed miserably when Velvet stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He looked down at his feet, pursing his lips. "Okay..."

Silence filled the air once more.

"Hazama," Velvet began, eyes downcast. "do you think I'm...different, from others?"

Hazama took this particular moment to process his answer, as he had no intention of giving the poor girl another breakdown like earlier, all thanks to his Nox Nyctores. Once he was done processing his answer, he took in a deep breath, and spoke.

"Yes. No matter how you look at it, you'll always be different from others."

Velvet stared at him, speechless.

"I mean, look at me, I'm a-"

"Human," Velvet interrupted, looking away from him as tears threatened to spill themselves once more.

"And that's where you're wrong."

"E-Eh?" Velvet went wide-eyed and landed her gaze back on him. "What do you mean?"

Hazama chuckled. "I am an _artificial_ human, so I'm technically different. But even so, a human, and another human, are completely different from each other. The same goes to a faunus, and another faunus," he explained. "No one's the same here, Velvet. Well, unless you have a cloning machine, then I guess that's possible."

She frowned. "Then why do humans hate us faunus people so much?"

"They're a bunch of idiots, obviously." Hazama rolled his eyes, and was honestly surprised when Velvet giggled. "W-What? It's true, though."

"Why do you make jokes at the worst of times?" She hid her face behind her knees, just so she could hide her little smile from his eyes. "It's ridiculous."

Hazama smiled. He lowered himself down on one knee, and later placed a hand atop her head, which effectively made her blush. "I normally do that to annoy people, but sometimes, I just joke around for shits and giggles."

Velvet lowered her gaze, and mumbled something.

"Hm?" Hazama raised an eyebrow. "Care to repeat that?"

"Do me...a small favor," she mumbled.

Hazama tilted his head slightly, smiling genuinely. "I'll try my best. As long as the favor doesn't involve me having to meet with Miss Goodwitch, then it's fine."

Velvet went quiet, cheeks red.

"Hug me."

It literally took ten seconds for those two words to sink in, and once he finally understood what the faunus was wanting him to do, Hazama felt his cheeks grow warm for some odd reason.

"I...uh..."

"Y-You don't have to do it if you're not comfortable with the idea," she quickly said, hugging her legs tightly. "I mean-"

Velvet gasped out loud when a pair of arms pulled her into a warm embrace, blushing harder than ever before.

"I am a man of my word, and I shall do just that," Hazama whispered.

Velvet decided to snuggle up against him with an embarrassed smile. She then proceeded to nuzzle into his neck, her rabbit ears tickling his chin.

"Thank you."

The artificial human gave a small chuckle, and replied with, "There is no need to thank me, but you're welcome."

Minutes flew by in comfortable silence, and upon checking the adorable faunus, Hazama found out that she was sleeping with a peaceful expression.

"She must've slept at some point," Hazama told himself, smiling at her cute little face. "Well, seems like I'll have to carry you back to the dorms. Such a troublesome girl, you are."

Velvet mumbled something in her sleep upon being carried up bridal style by Hazama, her rabbit ears covering parts of her face. Even when asleep, the girl made sure to press her cheek against his chest to make herself comfortable.

"I really do hope that no one sees me like this..."

 **-IIXII-**

 **Oh cranberries, I was expecting this to be around 5000 plus words, but I guess I was proven wrong. Hopefully the quality was good, and be sure to tell me which part of my writing needs improvement! Also, point out mistakes if you see any.**

 **Thanks for all your continued support, and thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


End file.
